Geek to Sleek Charming
by Ella Lea
Summary: How do lives change when social groups do? The story of Beck and Jade... as I see it.
1. Classic Tween

**Hey all, dis is my version of the meeting of Jade and Beck. How they got together etc.**

**Disclaimer:...meep...no**

* * *

><p>Our parents were friends. Well at least our moms were. In high school I mean. After their twenty year high school reunion they reconnected. Hence I met Beck.<p>

We were cleaning the house all day. "Jadelyn! They'll be here in twenty minutes! Make a vegetable platter!"

"Mom! We already have out cheese and crackers! It's just two people coming!"

"No. Their son is coming as well. You know how teenage boys are. He'll want to eat something." Son? I thought.

DING DONG

"Shit they're here. Jadelyn, go light some candles. I'll get the door."

A middle-aged man with a kind face enters, followed by a woman who looks sort of... stuck up. And lastly, a short guy with tan skin and awkwardly long hair. Did I mention glasses and zits?

"Hi, I'm Beck." He says when he walks over to me.

"Jade." I reply

"So... what grade are you in?" Ah, the classic tween question.

"Seventh. You?"

"Same."

"Are you sure?" Ok, maybe that was slightly out of line. But dude! He looks and talks like a ten year old.

"Yeah, I am." Wow, he didn't even get worked up about it. I think he and I will get along just fine.

"You hungry?"

"Actually, I kinda am. Mom says I'll start growing any day now.

"I'm soooo sure." I say sarcastically.

He smiles and walks to the table with me on his tail. After he finishes eating. Finally. We go up to my room.

"Wow. Very... not you?" He says, referring to my walls and furniture.

"Yeah... I used to be a girly girl if you can believe it." Since I was only 12. I only wore dark colors, and a bit of eye-liner. I didn't look that frightening. But still goth.

"Aw. I can see you, wearing pink. Running around in the flowers. How cute!"

"Shut up now, or I swear I'll destroy you." Once again the stupid kid smiles. What is with him?

"Okay, I give. What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" He inquires.

"You aren't scared of me and you smile when I insult you. So are you deaf, stupid, or have a death wish?"

He just laughs!

"None of the above. I just think you're cool."

"Good" adding my signature smirk to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it.<strong>

**Remember guys! If you give me a review, I'll give you one.**

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea **


	2. Homework Time, Shrimp

**Hey all! I know I neglected this for a while. But summer's here, and I feel bad, so here it is! BTW THAT DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST STORY IS THE ETERNAL DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p>After that day, Beck and I spent every day together. Both of our moms are uber over-protective, so we spent every. single. afternoon. together... MEH!<p>

"Jaaade! Do you wanna see a movie?"

"Jaaade! Will you study algebra with me?"

"Jaaade!"

"WHHHHHAAAATTT! I have been listening to you whine at me for three months! SHUT UP!" I said, heaving.

He burst into laughter! I couldn't believe him! I have never seen anything so disturbing...

I burst into laughter too... yeah, this is the most disturbing.

Oddly enough. Beck became my best friend.

"And she looked into his eyes. And they both leaned in. And they kissed!" Beck's mind said.

"BECK!" He looked around. Apparently he hadn't realized I had been calling his name for a minute now.

"Huh? What? I don't?"

"Beck! I was just telling you about how we need to turn in our forms for Hollywood Arts!"

Beck and Jade had been talking about this for months.

"Can you listen to my solo. I just thought about maybe doing this song... I just want to know if it's good enough."

"Go ahead. I'll listen to you. But one condition, you'll accept my constructive criticism?"

"I promise... here we go...

_I know  
><em>_But I don't want it  
><em>_No I can't want it Anymore  
><em>_Something has changed within me  
><em>_Something is not the same  
>I'm through with playing by the rules<br>Of someone else's game  
>Too late for second-guessing<br>Too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts<br>Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll tryDefying gravity  
>And you can't pull me down!<em>

"Jade... I'm speechless. That was beautiful. But that's a two part song... so how are you going to-"

"Relax... Cat's going to be my Galinda."

"First off, who's Cat, second off, isn't it Glinda..."

"Cat's my cousin, and her name was Galinda first, she changed it later in life. Gosh! Read the freaking book!"

"Okay! Okay! Jade we're both going to do fine for the audition part, but the academic test is going to screw me over, so would you mind if we go back to algebra?"

"Whatever you say, shrimp."

He glared at me. HA!

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: HOW DO YOU THINK CAT AND JADE MET, I THINK THAT THEY'RE COUSINS, ALWAYS HAVE... HOW BOUT YOU?<strong>

What'd you think?

All My Love

Ella Lea


	3. Admission

Hey All! I can't guarantee that I'll be updating every day, but I'll try!

* * *

><p>"Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey..."<p>

"WHAT!" I screamed at my best friend Beck.

"Jade? Will you walk with me?" Um... awkward... why?

"...why?" I inquire.

"Just... I want to go to the beach and... I haven't been able to recently, so... can we just go together?"

Honestly, I'm confused. Beck has been awkward for weeks! I mean, more awkward then usual.

"Well, um, I guess, but I don't really know wh-"

"JADE! BECK! MAIL'S HERE!"

Beck and my eyes meet. Our HA mail is supposed to come... yesterday!

We run to the house.

Two white envelopes with the orange and purple Hollywood arts logo on it.

Should I open mine first? What if I don't get in? I couldn't handle that... Oh no! I don't know what to d-

RING RING!

"Hello?" I say

"JADEY! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! DID YOU! WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Cat? I haven't opened my letter yet. I'll call you back later... 'kay?"

"KAY KAY JADEY!"

I hang up on my enthusiastic best friend.

"Beck, you ready?"

"Huh? yeah. Let's do this thing. On three we both open... okay?"

"Kay. One"

"Two" He whispers.

"THREE!"

I open my letter and... I got in!

YES! I jump up and down and hug Beck!

"Beck! I'm so excited! This school is gonna be so much fun! You, Cat, and I. We'll beat the school and show 'em all who's boss and-"

"Jade! One problem! I didn't get in."

* * *

><p>A TWIST! Why do you think Beck didn't get in, any ideas, I don't know yet.<p>

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	4. Not Going Down Without A Fight

Hey all! How goes it? It's MEEE AGAIN! I just want to throw a shout-out at chipy. Your reviews always make my day!

* * *

><p>My jaw dropped.<p>

How could Beck not get in?

He smiled sadly.

"We'll still see each other... and I'll always help you out for assignments, Jade." My eyes water. I feel like we're saying our last goodbyes. This is stupidly dramatic... and I, for one, will not stand for it!

"No." I said simply.

"Wha-"

"NO! I will not accept that you aren't getting in! You are a talented actor and you _will_ get into this school with me!"

"But Jade! There's no way. They said no, so the answer is no."

"Not if I can help it!" I said, storming out my front door.

"JADE!" Beck yelled. That wasn't stopping me though.

I ran all the way to Hollywood Arts School of Performing Arts. Where Beck belongs.

Beck, of course, followed me.

Being as shrimpy and hideous as he is, though, I ran waaaaaay faster than him.

I stormed into a certain principal Eichner's office.

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking quickly that I would probably be better off acting sweet. There was time for violence later... in fact, my camp friend, Sam, taught me how to make a mean butter sock and I was looking for a good place to use-

"Yes, miss?" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um... my friend, Beckett Oliver?" The man looked through files, "He tried out for this school. I know that he's a fabulous actor... so why didn't he get in?"

The principal looked confused at the file, then his face was cleared of any confusion.

"Beck Oliver is indeed a stupendous actor."

"... Then why didn't he get in... IF HE'S SO GOOD! HE SHOULD BE IN!"

"HEY! Calm down, miss! This is a school..."

"Your point being...?" I said, clearly not getting what he was talking about.

"Beck Oliver failed the academic test. Actually, he would have passed with flying colors... but he only answered one question correctly on the math section."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Please, sir, let him retake the exam. I promise... he can get an A+. If he gets that he gets in... if not, then he and I, Jade West, will not be able to go here."

He looked astounded.

"Wow, considering you would give up your spot for this boy, he must be some talent. No one here would give up their spot for a lost cause... alright! The Oliver boy can retake his exam on Saturday at promptly 3pm."

I stand, open mouthed, for a few seconds.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You have a nice day, miss."

"You too, thanks!" I say, while exiting the room. I shut the door. I turn to leave only to find Beck's face mere inches from my own.

"Jade," He says, "I can't believe you just did that for me... I don't know what to say."

I blush and hide it by turning my head.

"Well, you can start by saying your times tables, because we aren't going to stop doing math for five minutes until you get that A. I'm not losing my place for you... you shrimp."

He smiles despite my comment and I drag him out of the school.

"Hey Ja-"

"Uh-uh! Tell me what the hell a parabola is!"

* * *

><p>How will this sacrifice affect Beck and Jade's relationship... I haven't decided. Who wants to decide what happens next ;)<p>

All My Love

Ella Lea


	5. Roof Top Insults

Hey all! Once again, I must stress that I probably can't be updating every day, I'll try my best though. Sorry for the past few days! Was at an Opera! There were 336 ceiling tiles in there. Guess how much I liked it... :(

BECK POV

* * *

><p>We had been studying non-stop for days.<p>

I was soooo bored.

I was also touched that Jade was being so nice to me.

Every time I try to tell her though, she cuts me off with some random math question... awkward and educational. All in one!

Finally it was the day of the exam.

I am really nervous.

"Jade, what do I do if I fail?"

She looks at me with squinted eyes. Challenging me to question her.

"You. Won't. Fail."

I was going to respond... but that glare was too murderous.

Instead I laughed.

She turned red with anger.

"What are you laughing at, Shrimp!"

"I-It's no-nothing... Jade... Just that y-you look so cute with the gl-glare... like a three y-year old..." I say, laughing all the while.

Jade looks at me very strangely before quickly running away.

"JADE!" I yell after her.

I panic.

I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! Man! Now she's never going to look at me again with those beautif- SHUT UP ME! Not the time for fantasizing about Jade! Now, where could she be... Oh! I know! She always told me that whenever she get's upset, she hides on the roof of her house! HA! She's there! I just need to climb out the window and up... and "OOF!"

I had fallen a little.

"What happened? Your awkward legs give out again, Shrimp?"

I was so relieved to hear her voice.

"Jade!" I say, engulfing her body in a tight hug.

"UGH! Get off of me! What's with the love fest, Shrimp?"

I look at her seriously.

"Why did you run away earlier?"

"I felt like it." She said, with a look that said "drop it".

"BECK! IT'S 2:38! YOUR EXAM IS IN TWENTY TWO MINUTES!" She yells at me after a quick look at her watch.

We ran down the street until we were in front of the school.

It was only 2:45 since we ran like crazy the whole way there.

"Hey, um, Jade?"

"What up, Shrimp?"

"Thanks for helping me with everything."

"I was just doing it so my mom wouldn't get pissed. So don't get your hopes up. This wasn't for you. You're fun to have around and all, but I don't give a shit about you." She cruelly says.

I simply smile at her... she even smiles back. We understand each other.

"Jade... will you go out with me?" I say, suddenly finding the grass very interesting.

"I-uh-... bye." She says running off.

Okay, so maybe we don't understand each other.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: MOST BORING THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE?<strong>  
>Going to the Opera sucked! No offence to Bela Rose Wolf, her mom and I had fun glaring at each other the entire time.<p>

All My Love

Ella Lea


	6. Who Wants Pie?

Hey All! HERE I AM!

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers on the pavement outside my house.<p>

Beck and I were waiting for the letter from HA.

After last Saturday, and our... interesting conversation. We both agreed never to talk about it ever again. Even if our lives depended on it. The wait was killing me. My feelings were just to strong... I couldn't contain myself any longer. I turned my head towards my shaggy haired friend, leaned in, and punched him in the arm... hard.

"OW! Jade! What the heck was that for?" He says, shocked and angry.

Huh, so there is a way to get him pissed at me, I'll remember that for the future.

"I felt like it." I simply said with a shrug.

"YOU FELT LIKE IT! JADE! My arms are weak! You know that! I could've broken something"

We look at each other, both steaming with irritation, for a good five seconds. Until we burst into laughter.

We were laughing so hard that we were both clutching our stomachs with tears running down our faces.

"You... and that... and... I... I can't even... stop... but your face! and... and! Jade!" He says, quickly calming down.

He points to the street, were the mail truck is driving away from his house. We both run to the mailbox and look for the letter. Why'd there have to be so much mail today! I finally found it. I hand the letter to Beck and we lock eyes as he opens it.

Beck removes the letter from the envelope and flicks his eyes down from mine to the paper for a moment. He looks back up at me.

We stand there. I frown. He smiles.

"Really!" I shout.

"Yup! You, Cat, and I are going to Hollywood arts! I got a 95!"

"Exactly on the cut off line? Man, Beck, you are one lucky kid!"

"Don't forget, Jade, so are you!"

We hug and he begins to talk again.

"Thank you so much. Jade, without your help I would've been at public school still. Now I can live my dream. We can live our dreams, both of us. And it's all because I have the best best friend a guy could ever be lucky enough to meet."

I blush... NO! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BLUSH!

"You... blushed-"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yeah, you did! Jadey blushed! Didn't she?"

"You, you sap, shut up."

"Aww, I may be a sap, but Jadey loves it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AWWW! I love you too Jade!" I look at him, startled. "As a friend I mean." He looks at the ground and mumbles.

Awkward.

"Kids! Who wants pie?"

Saved by the mom.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: WHO LIKES PIE? I don't.<strong>

**IF YOU LIKE READING, WHICH YOU ALL DO, GO TO belarosewolf. com IT IS FILLED WITH WONDERFULLNESS! PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND CHECK IT OUT!**

All My Love

Ella Lea


	7. Elephant In The Room

Hey all! Me again, the woman you adore and obey without hesitation, now read slaves! Then click the pretty blue button and I'll smile at you! A real treat!

* * *

><p>So, Jade and I are now playing this really fun game, it's called "Ignore the Elephant in the Room". So far, so good.<p>

Well, school's starting next week, and that can only mean one thing. SCHOOL! Wow, that really wasn't funny. I am not a funny person. I mean I try and all, but I really should stick to just looking cool. I don't though. Or maybe I do. The other day, a girl noticed me. ACTUAL GIRLS! Not even the weird kind that you buy for in a store to hang on your wall. They always look at the camera otherwise known as your face, but this time there is a real girl. REAL GIRL! A REAL, BREATHING, LIVING, 3D GIRL WHO NOTICED ME! YAY!

"Beck. We are getting ice cream. Grab your coat, your mommy might cry if you don't." Jade said, snapping my out of my fantasy world.

Bye fantasy world, see you tonight in my dreams ;)

I grab my "cool" leather jacket and Jade and I start walking.

Half way there though, we stop in a coffee shop.

"Jade? Why are we in a coffee shop, neither of us drink coffee..." I cautiously ask. Jade can get me in trouble in the weirdest places sometimes.

"I need to get coffee so that hot guy over there thinks I'm older than what I am, Beck, just stay back a little and give me money."

"What? No! I will have no part in this madness!"

"Give it over, Beck! Now!" She death glares me to the max. I would have laughed, but we were in public so I preferred to not get my hair chopped off in the middle of the night like she often threatens. So I just rolled my eyes and gave my evil friend the cash. She walks up to the register with an air that just says "More Mature Than Thou".

The boy doesn't notice her. Jade frowns.

Just then, three girls walked over to me.

I think they were, Yes! YES! FLIRTING! I AM THE MASTER OF ALL!

Jade sighs and turns around to see me surrounded by pretty people.

She stomps over and grabs my arm.

The death glare was sent out and the girls screamed and ran away as Jade dragged me out of the cafe.

"What the hell was that for, Jade? Those girls wanted to talk to me! What's the problem?"

"They were irritating me." Jade says through her teeth.

'Look' I said to myself 'I think I see an elephant.'

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: BIGGEST ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM YOU EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH?<br>**During a school play, we had no changing rooms for the dress rehearsal, so we all, boys and girls, changed together backstage. Awkward.

All My Love

Ella Lea


	8. All Grown Up and Immature

**A/N**

**Well, after a VERY long hiatus... one that lasted about two years, I've decided to get back in the fanfiction world. My style has changed significantly since I last posted, so this will be interesting. I've decided to flash forward in time in accordance with my hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>TWO YEARS LATER<p>

J POV

As the years went by Beck and I forgot about little romance-scare. After all, I couldn't risk looking weak. I couldn't risk losing him if anything were to happen, we were family-friends, it's not like I could simply never see him again.

Sometimes I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose him to another. As time went by these past two years he's grown. To put it softly, the puberty fairy had a crush on him, too. The growth spurt he was so desperately awaiting finally arrived, now he towers over me where I used to look down on his pimpled face. Now his skin is clear, his ragged hair, somehow settled into handsome black tresses that brush his neck. The glasses are gone, but his eyes are the same, and even though we're fourteen now, and even though he has a fanclub of 3-4 bitchy girls that tail him at any given point throughout the day, and even though I've perfected my goth exterior, and people are scared of me, and only a small handful of people are allowed to talk to me, and an even smaller handful of people know the real me, and even though everything has changed, he's still my best friend.

In fact, we still hangout almost every day, whether we talk on the phone or grab lunch, we always find time for each other. I was lost in thought over my friend while looking out my scissor-clad window that day. My phone rings.

It's him.

I shouldn't be this excited but I am. I always am.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, it's me, listen I know you hate it when I do this but is it cool if I cancel for tonight, we can go to laser tag with Cat and Robby tomorrow if you want, but something-er came up..."

"What do you mean?" I said, "Beck you said you could come and now you better get your ass over here and pick me up! Beckett if you think for one second that I am ALWAYS available for you-" He cut me off.

"Jade... Jade!... JADE! Maya called, she's really worried about the algebra test tomorrow, her mom said that if she fails one more-"

Oh... I understood.

"WHATEVER! DID YOU THINK I CARED WHETHER OR NOT YOU WERE PLANNING ON SCREWING YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TONIGHT!? I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR PROMISE! BUT NO! I GUESS I THOUGHT TOO MUCH OF YOU! I'M GOING TO LAZER TAG TONIGHT! BE THERE OR NOT I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU DO!" I hung up on him.

I wasn't too harsh. He deserved it. I know. I missed my chance with him, and I don't want to go out with him anyway, but that in no way gives him the right to talk to any other girl... ever.

I didn't think that was so hard to understand... But apparently I was mistaken.

Whatever. I was going to do what I wanted whether or not he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	9. Burn Your Heart Out

**I figure, it's been two years, may as well post twice.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>B Pov<span>

I didn't understand why Jade was so mad at me... She's cancelled on our plans before, why shouldn't I be able to do the same while remaining innocent. I know Jade doesn't like Maya. Practically every day she talks about how she's dull and uninteresting and idiotic. She's not. Maya's a sweet girl. She transferred half way through the year and had so much trouble that now she has to take summer school. Math isn't her favorite subject, to put it lightly.

I was never a math wiz, myself. However, Jade had been tutoring me for years, and I quickly became an A- student without having to try. I couldn't turn Maya down like this, but at the same time, I feel awful about ditching Jade. She said she'll be there anyway...

I studied with Maya for a while, but I could see she'd be fine. Maya had asked me out a few weeks beforehand. I was used to this at that point, but she was really sweet, so I figured... why not? The problem seemed to be that she was kind of... well, she was sort of... boring.

As much as I hated to admit it Jade was right... again. Not that she needed another confidence boost to add to her big head.

That was rude of me, I know better than anyone else that the real Jade, behind her image isn't cocky like that...

"Um Beck?" Maya said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Maya? What's up?"

"I don't know, you just seem very distracted. Are you alright? Can I get you a snack or something?" I was touched at her care.

I smiled at her. "Maya that's completely unnecessary. I just blew off plans with Jade tonight and I think she might be mad at me."

Maya's face hardened at the sound of Jade's name. I knew she didn't like her just about as much asJade didn't like Maya. I mean, Maya didn't know the real Jade, she thought that I was making a mistake by subjecting myself to her.

"Well, if you want, just go..." Maya said, sadly. This girl was everything Jade wasn't. She was selfless, and outwardly kind, and it was boring me out of my mind... but I couldn't just ditch Maya...

"Well, Jade was planning on going to Lazer Tag, would you mind coming with me?"

I saw Maya's face light up at my offer. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Lazer Tag I immediately scanned the room for my blue-streaked best friend.<p>

I almost gave up when I noticed her on line, waiting to get into the play-area... standing next to a tall blond guy who... had his arm around her? I immediately was overcome with a strange feeling, one I hadn't felt in years. I didn't quite understand it but all I knew was that my friend was in trouble.

I forgot about Maya and rushed over to Jade and this guy. When I got over there, though, I realized that I had no idea what to say. I cleared my throat to get their attention and Jade turned around, without the guy's arm leaving her. She looked surprised to see me, then she looked over at my shoulder and her gaze hardened.

"Hey... you okay?" I said, my eyes flitting back and forth between her and this guy.

"I'm fine... What are _you_ doing here?" She replied, cooly.

"You said that... So I figured I'd come..."

"Oh, you though I was being sincere? Ha. No. But since your here, why don't you and your little girl friend wait on line to join the other team?" Again, her cold politeness both shocked and disturbed me. She was never like this with me." I called Maya over and we waited... and I watched.

* * *

><p><span>J Pov<span>

I threw my phone against a wall.

I couldn't believe he was going to blow me off like that. But whatever. Screw him. I don't need that jerk to have a good time. I'm Jade West, if he thinks for one second that he controls my life he is mistaken.

With that I grabbed my phone and keys and drove to Lazer Tag myself. When I walked in to buy my ticket... I realized that going to Lazer Tag by yourself is... awkward. But I wasn't alone for long.

"Hey Gorgeous" I heard from behind me. I turned around to look up at a sandy haired guy... the kind that you know is a jerk from one look. Usually I refused to play games with these guys, but hey, one guy blew me off tonight, may as well have a little fun.

"Hello to you too. I'm Jade."

"Eli. What brings you here?"

"I like shooting stuff." I told him, honestly. He looked a bit taken aback by my response, but also kind of entertained by me.

"I like that." He started to flirt with me and well, I flirted back, pretty shamelessly. Hey, if Beck was gonna ditch me for some skank, why shouldn't I have some fun with this guy. This went on for a while and eventually I gave him my number... well, it was a fake, but hey, he wasn't gonna know that. All of a sudden I heard someone clear his throat. I was shocked when I turned around and saw Beck, and I started to feel guilty about Eli, he had started to get comfortable with me, and had put his arm around my shoulders. But then I started fuming when I realized he brought _her._

"Hey... you okay?" He said, his eyes flitting back and forth between Eli and I. I realized that I could make him mad.

"I'm fine... What are _you_ doing here?" I replied, as cooly as I could manage.

"You said that... So I figured I'd come..." He sputtered.

"Oh, you though I was being sincere? Ha. No. But since your here, why don't you and your little girl friend wait on line to join the other team?" At least I could beat him tonight, and that little twit on his arm.

* * *

><p><span>B Pov<span>

I was confused, this guy wasn't the type that Jade usually did anything with other than scare them. I didn't like this, not at all. Jade and the guy joined the red team, and I obeyed her wishes so that Maya and I ended up on the green team. When we got in their I made it my mission to take down this A-Hole. I didn't even know why I had to... I just did.

As the fight began I ran and found the guy trying to shoot some little kid. That figures... I started shooting at him from above so he wouldn't see me coming. I was doing pretty well until he found me, I ran back to the base to find Jade finishing off Maya. I was able to sneak past them and reload my weapon before getting back to destroying this guy. I almost did it, too. I almost destroyed him. That was when she got me. Jade. She had found my hiding spot.

I tried to get the guy but I was too late. Jade killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Dreamy Couple

**I'm really digging this whole time lapse thing, maybe I'll spring another jump on you guys... but not yet... Just a bit of fluff filler here.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>I watched as his arm encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. I knew she wasn't going to fight him as her bright orbs met his dark ones. He gazed into her eyes and told her that he loved her, and she smiled up at him, telling him silently that she felt the same. I wasn't sure what to do, all I knew was that I couldn't keep watching this. I tried to run away or turn back but I found that I couldn't do it. So I walked towards them calmly and told him that if he wanted to live another day he would get away from her.<em>

_He said he wasn't scared of me._

_I wanted to hurt him. Eli had to disappear I had to save Jade she couldn't love him no she couldn't that doesn't work but why isn't she fighting him why why why why why why why whywhywhywhywhywhywhyNONONONONONONONONNONO-_

I awoke with a start.

I had never dreamt like this before. It scared me. What did it mean. Was I just trying to protect her or was I... Jealous?

No. I didn't like Jade like that, not any more at least. But what if... No. I couldn't. I... I don't know anymore.

* * *

><p><em>I watched as his arm encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. I knew she wasn't going to fight him as her bright orbs met his dark ones. He gazed into her eyes and told her that he loved her, and she smiled up at him, telling him silently that she felt the same. I wasn't sure what to do, all I knew was that I couldn't keep watching this. I tried to run away or turn back but I found that I couldn't do it. So I walked towards them calmly and told him that if he wanted to live another day he would get away from her.<em>

_He said he wasn't scared of me._

_I wanted to hurt him. I didn't understand how he could hurt me like that. So I did the next best thing. I took the scissors out of my back pocket and took care of her, Maya I mean._

_Ahhh, all better._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah just a bit of fun stuff there.<strong>

**Thanks For Reading.**


	11. Party Hardy

**Remember what I said about a time jump...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>After the incident at Lazer Tag... a line was drawn in the sand. Neither of us were willing to cross it.<p>

Six months went by quicker than anyone could've known. I continued seeing Maya... and Jade saw whatever jerk she decided to see... I don't really know... there were so many.

We really settled into our routines in those six months. I became integrated into the popular crowd, parties every weekend, coffee nearly every day together... Jade on the other hand... well, I hardly saw anyone around her. Other than Cat and a few boys who thought they might "Tame the Beast". That's what I hear they're calling the game. Whoever can get Jade to date them...

It was kind of misogynistic and disgusting but whatever, I wasn't involved in it.

It was a Friday afternoon and I had just gotten home from the coffee shop where I learned of a wild party that was being held tonight at some Northridge girl's house. I was about to call Maya to see what time I should pick her up.

"Hey Maya, it's me. Listen that party tonight... what time do you want me to pick you up... oh... really?... Man, that sucks... I could... You sure?...Alright... See you Monday."

Maya's mom had told her that she had to stay home all weekend and study for midterms. I offered to stay with her, but she told me to go have fun.

* * *

><p>When I got to the party, my eyes were assaulted with maybe 50-ish guys hanging red solo cups off of their ears, noses, and lips. Ah high school parties...<p>

I picked up a drink and relaxed.

That was when I saw her... stilettos, fish nets, a mini skirt, and something that shouldn't qualify as a shirt. And blue streaked hair.

My first reaction was to run over... well... that wasn't my... first reaction... Anyway! I couldn't believe that Jade would go to a party dressed like this, didn't she know what could happen?

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm and rushed her into the first space we could be alone in that I could find.

She pushed me away. "Beck? What the hell!?"

I stared at her, was she kidding? I was so mad my vision started fuzzing, or maybe that was the drink, which way stronger than I thought it would be... Back to Jade, I couldn't begin to understand how she got herself into this crazy situation.

* * *

><p><span>J Pov<span>

So I decided that tonight, I was going to go a little crazy.

Why not? I figured. I've got nothing to lose.

Since Beck and I had that silent huge fight at the Lazer Tag thing... things have changed.

First of all he became... one of them, just a sheep like the rest of them. I stopped caring about anyone or anything... except Cat, of course. Since the whole "Eli Thing", I guess word got around that, I don't know, maybe they'll think I'll sleep with them or something, because these guys will not leave me alone. But hey, if they want to buy me stuff, be my guest.

Tonight I was mad. Mad at my dad, not the craziest concept in the world. And I decided to rebel, also, nothing fancy here. Cat told me that her friend from her old school, Northridge, was throwing a party that night. So I decided to go. I picked out the smallest outfit I could find before sneaking out my window to the party.

When I got there, Cat was nowhere to be found. Whatever, I don't need anyone to have a good time. People were handing me drinks, left and right, who was I to say no? What can I say, I like being given stuff.

At some point I started dancing on a table. I don't know, it's a party, shit happens.

All of a sudden someone roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room.

When I saw who it was, I was furious.

"Beck?! What the hell!?" He looked furious with me, too.

"Are you insane?!" He asked, "Do you realize what happens at these things, and you come here, dressed like... that!"

"Something wrong with my outfit?!" I said, "Sorry I forgot that I needed your approval before getting dressed in the morning!"

"SHUT UP JADE!" I was so mad.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHUT UP!? SERIOUSLY?! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL-"

Then he kissed me, hard.

Then I kissed him back, harder.

And that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>;) What should happen next?<strong>

**Thanks for Reading.**


	12. The Morning After

**Hey, so lets see what happens next. I know as much as you do.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>"ughhhh" I groaned as I opened my eyes.<p>

My head was pounding. I didn't know what happened.

Fuzzy visions were coming back to me.

I saw Beck yelling at me. I remembered feeling furious. Then... kissing him... and then... I couldn't quite place anything else for sure. I was just glad I was back in my own bed.

I sighed and turned my head away from the wall to check my clock.

Only my clock wasn't there. That was the moment I realized that this wasn't my bedroom. I looked around but I didn't recognize where I was... and I didn't see any guy... I thought I somehow was in the clear... that was when I ventured a peek under the covers and saw what I was wearing. This morning I was sporting some guy's button down and a pair of basketball shorts. Lovely. The sad part of this whole thing was that I was relieved. I was so immensely grateful that I didn't recognize the familiar green walls of Beck's room. In fact, I had no idea where I was. I must have ditched Beck at some point and gone home with someone else. Great job, Jade. Way to lose your virginity to a stranger at 15 years old. That's a nice story to tell your future kids.

Ugh. My head. I blinked a few times to try and refocus my vision.

That was when I heard it, and suddenly the door was open... and in walked the guy who took my virginity.

I noticed his height first, he was a tall figure with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked down to avoid them.

"How are you feeling?" I froze. That voice. I looked up to meet the eyes of the one who I had dreamed about for months.

"Beck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. The Night Before

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Jade and I started kissing. Eventually I realized that we needed to talk before this went farther then she really wanted. I nudged her away.<p>

"Jade... Jade listen..." I noticed her swaying.

"Buuuut Beeeecck... behhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Jade? How much did you have to drink?"

"Hmm... yeah a drink pleaseeeeeeee." Great.

"Alright Jade, lets get you home-"

"NO! Not home! My dad... no I can't..."

It was about at this point when I realized what was about to happen.

"I guess you can come back to my place..."

"Hmm... yeah... okay..." Jade was gone, alcohol had completely taken over.

I started heading out and I was suddenly glad that I lived close enough to that Northridge girl that I had decided to walk. I had to half carry Jade back to my place. A few months back I had had this huge fight with my parents about rules and well, we ended up making this arrangement that I wouldn't live under their roof, I'd live in a RV in their driveway, I had to have dinner with them three times a week, and I had to buy all of my other food. I still had to follow some rules, but hardly ever seeing my parents made it easier to ignore most of them.

I unlocked my door and led Jade in. I dug a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts out of my closet and handed them to Jade. She started getting undressed.

"Woah... okay Jade I'll just leave you here... I'll be back in the morning." And with that, I backed out of the room before I saw something... that I wasn't supposed to see.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not everyone likes my short chapters, but I like them, and that's how I write...<strong>

**Thanks For Reading.**


	14. The Side Effects

"Beck?" I couldn't believe how stupid I could be. Not only did I make a complete fool of myself in front of the one guy it matters for, but I managed losing my virginity when I was so drunk, I don't remember it. How many idiotic girls can do that? Honestly, I'm worse than most of the girls I glare at. I'm so pathetic I can't stand myself.

I mean, for years, I've seen those stupid girls. I've seen those girls who go to parties every weekend and sleep around with whoever will take them because they have such low self-esteems that they'll throw themselves at anyone so long as it keeps them feeling wanted and pretty for a few more minutes. I always have thought that they were pathetic, and now I'm just as bad... in fact... I'm worse than those girls. I ignored the fact that I wanted Beck... and I was only able to go for it when I was drunk off my ass. Great job, Jade. Maybe next you'll audition for a Broadway show when you're high. I groaned thinking about the way my life was going.

That was when I noticed that Beck was still standing there in front of me... Looking incredibly uncomfortable. I couldn't say I blamed him. Wait... no... I did! I completely blamed him! I know how I get when I'm drunk. It's not like I'm not obvious when I'm drunk. He totally knew I was too drunk to know what I'm doing. I can't believe him... He totally took advantage of me. I was disgusted with him. I looked up at him and saw red. I saw everything that wasn't working out for me in my life. I saw myself being such a loser that I let Beck take advantage of me... so I punched him in the face.

"Jade?! What the hell?!" Beck yelled, holding his face in pain.

I shook my head at him in disbelief. How could he yell at me after all that he did to me. I felt like I was the one being punched in the face. I didn't understand how he could act like that after he did this to me. I felt my face heat up and tears stung my eyes. I pushed past Beck and left. I looked around and saw that I had been in a RV in Beck's driveway... but I didn't stay to study the bushes.

When I got out of Beck's driveway... I didn't know where to go. I didn't exactly want to go home after staying out all night, and with all the drama I was going through, I didn't want to have to be yelled at now, too.

I just ran a few blocks and tried to see if I could find anywhere to hide. As I ran I thought about everything... I thought about knowing Beck these past four years. I thought about how he used to follow me around compared to how he started being confident and not needing me anymore. I thought about how he took me for granted and how he started having his own fan club. He stopped needing my attention since he was being showered with it by every girl he met. He didn't even care when we had that fight. He didn't care at all. Then he freaks out at me at a party after not talking to me for months... and he... takes advantage of the fact that I was drunk and vulnerable.

I turned into a park that I found and started to walk between the trees. I sat down under the shade of an evergreen. I sat quietly... just breathing for a few moments and traced the bark with my fingers. I felt something unusual so I turned to look at it. It was a heart carved in with a pair of initials. I very pathetically started to tear up again... I moved before I could disappoint myself too much. My thoughts drifted back to Beck. I was disgusted with everything he had become and I would have been happy if I never had to see him again. I was even more disgusted with the fact that that just wasn't true. I would miss him... I'd miss the dork I grew up with.

I was hurting inside so much... I couldn't stand myself. I almost hope that Beck got something out of all this, because this whole experience sucked for me... and the side-effects are more than I can handle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading.**


	15. Women

**I'm thinking I should wrap this up soon. Thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>She pushed past me to get out the door. I wanted to stop her... or follow her, but I felt something going down my face... the familiar metallic taste told me that Jade must have been wearing a ring when she punched me. I had to treat my face before doing anything else.<p>

As I was cleaning the cut, my face started to swell, and very quickly, I had very limited vision in my right eye. I knew I wasn't in a position to drive around, especially not knowing where she was going. I started leaving voice mails and texts on her phone... but she must have turned her phone off.

I wasn't sure what to do... and I knew driving would be a very bad idea... and it had already been twenty minutes since she stormed out, I would never find her by aimlessly walking around. I honestly felt like crap and my eye was throbbing. I decided it would be in my best interest to take a nap and call her again later.

And that was what I did. I woke up six hours later, very hungry. I made myself a snack and tried to call Jade again. Her phone was still off. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. This day was not going well for me.

I decided to take a walk and just think for a while. As I turned out of my driveway, it occurred to me that Jade tends to hide in obvious places... and that there was a park down the road. I quickened my pace and thought about what I would say to Jade. I didn't understand what was going on with her. I mean, I understand why she was upset in general, she was probably embarrassed about getting so drunk... but why would she be so mad at me that she had to punch me... what did I do?

Women are confusing.

Jade's not like every other woman. She's... different. I had to know what was going on with her.

And I was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>See the confrontation tomorrow.<strong>

**Thanks For Reading**


End file.
